Wintertränen
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Ein Spaziergang führt zurück in die Vergangenheit


Der Winter zieht langsam aber sicher ein. Hier im Düsterwald fiel schon der erste Schnee und als ich so zum Fenster hinausblickte, da ist mir diese kleine Geschichte in den Sinn gekommen. Ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, von wem ich schreibe, hab ich einfach mal losgelegt.  
  
Und hier ist das Ergebnis :).  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Wintertränen  
  
Schneeflocken fallen langsam zu Boden und vereinigen sich dort langsam mit ihren Weggefährten. Zwischen all der weißen Pracht wandle ich unter den Bäumen meiner Heimat. Alles um mich herum ist still und mit jedem Schritt entferne ich mich weiter von meinem Heim. Ich spüre die Kälte nicht und berühre fast schon ehrfurchtsvoll die Rinde der Bäume, an denen ich vorbeigehe. Jeden von ihnen habe ich wachsen sehen und nun beugen sie ihre stolzen Äste unter dem Gewicht des Winters. Doch auch sie werden bleiben....tapfer und mutig den weiteren Jahren entgegenstehen, so wie ich. Viele meines Volkes habe ich gehen sehen. Einige von ihnen hinterließen Schmerz in meinem Herzen....andere tiefe Spuren. Doch ich...ich werde weiter wandeln, unter den schneebedeckten Bäumen, die im Frühjahr neu erwachen, um im Herbst wieder langsam einzuschlafen.  
  
Mein Weg führt mich immer tiefer in den Wald und mittlerweile schützt mich das Blätterdach der Bäume vor dem Schnee. Mit der Zeit werden meine Schritte immer langsamer und schließlich bleibe ich vor einer kleinen Steintafel auf einer Lichtung stehen. Liebevoll gleiten meine Fingerspitzen über den kalten Stein und die elbischen Buchstaben. Nur ich kenne diesen Ort, denn er war immer ein Platz unserer Liebe gewesen...unangerührt von anderem. Nie wurde hier ein Wort des Streites gesprochen und selbst jetzt nach all der Zeit, spüre ich den Zauber all der Jahre. Er war nie schwächer geworden, obwohl sie längst nicht mehr ihren Weg neben mir beschritt. Wieder fühle ich den Schmerz darüber in meinem Herzen....ein Schmerz, der mich nie verlässt und mein ständiger Wegbegleiter ist. Wie oft sehe ich sie in meinen Träumen...ihr zauberhaftes Lächeln und ihre Augen, die mich immer fesselten. Nur dann bin ich glücklich und mein Herz scheint nicht mehr zerbrochen zu sein. Doch lange dauert es nie an, denn ich kehre mit Anbruch des Tages zurück in die Realität....zurück zu dem Schmerz, der mich all die Jahre gefangen hält.  
  
Doch wie sooft komme ich am heutigen Tage hierher, um mich wenigstens für ein paar Augenblicke der grausamen Welt zu entziehen. Hier kann ich meinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen, genau wie meinen Tränen. Niemand verlangt an diesem Ort die Stärke eines Elbenlords und den neugierigen Blicken bleibt mein Schmerz verborgen. Viele glauben, ich sei über ihren Abschied hinweggekommen und habe ein neues Leben begonnen. Sie sind es auch, die in mir Lebenswillen, Stärke und Hoffnung sehen. Aber sie alle haben sich geirrt....von den Mauern um mein Herz und meiner emotionslose Maske getäuscht. Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie mich hier sehen könnten....die Augen voller Schmerz und die Wangen feucht von den Tränen meiner Sehnsucht? Würden sie sich lachend abwenden oder aus Mitleid an mir vorübergehen, weil ihnen keine Worte des Trostes einfallen? Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Allein Elrohir und Elladan kennen die Abgründe meiner Seele und wissen, dass sie auf immer entzweit ist. Nachdem Arwen sich von mir abgewendet hat und sich für ein sterbliches Leben entschieden hat, sind es meine Söhne, die mich in dieser Welt halten. Oftmals frage ich mich jedoch, ob all das noch einen Sinn hat. Wieviel ist mir hier noch geblieben? Der Abendstern wird seinen wundervollen Glanz an den Tod verlieren und meine Söhne spielen mit dem Gedanken, diese Welt zu verlassen. Soll ich ihnen folgen und zurücklassen, was einst das schönste Elbenreich war? Wenn ich die Schwellen der Welten übertrete, so wäre ich vereint mit denen, die ich liebe und all der Schmerz wäre eine langsam verblassende Erinnerung.  
  
Wieder einmal wäge ich in Gedanken ab, welcher Weg der meinige sein wird und obwohl mein Herz mich fortzieht, weiß ich, dass meine Aufgabe hier noch nicht erfüllt ist. Seufzend denke ich an meinen eigenen Bruder zurück. Auch er hatte sich für ein sterbliches Leben entschieden und meiner Liebe entsagt. Ein sterbliches Leben, wie das Licht einer Kerze.....im Winde flackernd und vergänglich. Ich dagegen wandle schon lange unter diesen Sternen....so wie die Sonne, die nie ihr Licht verliert und jeden Tag von neuem aufgeht. Während ich meinen Bruder an die Vergänglichkeit verlor, wurde mir meine Frau durch des Bösen Hand entrissen. Der erneute Schmerz über diese Verluste zwingt mich in die Knie und ich verstecke mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.  
  
Zurückgehaltene Tränen brennen in meinen Augen und schließlich lasse ich es zu. Lautlos bahnen sich die klaren Zeugen meines Schmerzes über meine Wangen und benetzen die Haut meiner Handflächen. Als ich jedoch meine Hände vom Gesicht nehme, tropfen sie auf den Schnee und brennen dort kaum sichtbare Spuren hinein. Ich bemerke nicht, dass wieder vermehrt Schneeflocken fallen und mein schwarzes Haar mit glitzernden Kristallen übersät wird. Erst als die Kälte durch meine Kleidung dringt, sehe ich auf. Vereinzelt fließt eine einsame Träne über mein Gesicht und verfällt auf ihrem Weg zu Boden dem Zauber des Winters. Als winziger Eiskristall findet sie ihre Ruhe auf dem weißen Waldboden. Plötzlich fällt mein Blick auf mein Haar. Schneeflocken hatten einzelne Strähne umgarnt und für einen Moment meine ich, das Weiß des Alters in ihnen zu sehen. Leise seufze ich, denn auch mein Geist ist alt und nur das elbische Blut lässt die Zeit fast spurlos an meinem Äußeren vorbeigehen.  
  
Langsam stehe ich auf und taste unter meine Tunika. Als meine Finger die bloße Haut meiner Brust berühren, erzittere ich unter der Kälte. Sekunden später halte ich ein kleines Medaillon in meiner Hand und spüre die Wärme, die davon ausgeht. Auch in dem feinen Mithriel sind elbische Buchstaben eingraviert und bedächtig streichle ich darüber. Es gehörte meiner Liebsten und ist das einzige, was mir von ihr geblieben ist, außer Erinnerungen an schöne Zeiten. Wieder verschleiern Tränen meinen Blick und ich lasse das Schmuckstück zurück an seinen alten Platz gleiten....an mein Herzen, in dem sie immer noch lebt, für die Ewigkeit.  
  
Noch einmal blicke ich auf die Steintafel und wispere die Worte, die darauf stehen: "Lû ertho faer vín, na lû ne govannem a guir vín aderthar." Zärtlich streiche ich den Schnee von dem kalten Stein und beuge mich hinab, um einen Kuss zu hinterlassen. Ein stummer Abschied, bis mich mein Weg das nächste Mal hierher führen wird.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lû ertho faer vín, na lû ne govannem a guir vín aderthar" = Möge die Zeit unsere Seelen vereinen, bis wir uns wiedersehen und unsere Herzen wieder vereint sind. 


End file.
